freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Newark Station
Newark Station is the local headquarters for Interspace Commerce (IC), one of the largest financial concerns in the Sirius Sector. While IC was initially responsible for financing the construction of the vast Jump Gate and Trade Lane network that connects the various colonies, it was forced to divest itself of these holdings as a result of the Rheinland-Kusari Trade Embargo in 521 AS. IC has since transitioned to insuring cargo shipments within and between the various colonies. The remainder of the Newark Station population is a constantly shifting crowd of traders, technocrats, executives, and Bounty Hunters, all cutting deals and arranging for the transport or protection of their goods. Infocard *CLASS: Chasins *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 5K Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Alien Organisms - $1,860 *Beryllium - $960 *Boron - $156 *H-Fuel - $360 *Hydrocarbons - $240 *Polymers - $414 *Scrap Metal - $20 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale None. Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine News Rumors Border World Exports "This station is our trading center for operations in Liberty space. We supply high-demand items to Ageira in Pueblo, but first we come through this point. We insure many of our shipments through IC at this base." "Bowex ships Hydrocarbons and Polymers from this base to Pueblo. The bloody Xenos are always a problem when it comes to making our various shipments in Liberty space. What is just as infuriating is Liberty’s apparent apathy concerning the Xeno issue." "Bowex ships Hydrocarbons and Polymers to this base from the Birmingham facility in Manchester. We supply all of Liberty’s needs with these important Commodities." Bounty Hunters Guild "IC hires Bounty Hunters to take care of the dirty work that goes with insuring shipments and operations throughout Sirius. If somebody starts to cost IC more money than it costs to hire Bounty Hunters, then we deal with them." "There is a strong Outcast presence in the northern Edge systems. Unfortunately, that’s where mining operations are starting to look for new resources, and that’s where we come in." "IC has been losing money with the construction project fiasco in Tau-23 that will facilitate mining in the area. They have turned to the Bounty Hunters Guild to take care of the problem. I am here awaiting specific mission orders for my operations in that area." "IC wants me to hunt down and kill every single Lane Hacker I can get in my sights. They don’t want them captured, nor do they want information from them like Ageira does. They just want them dead." "The Lane Hackers are a smart bunch. Heck, I kind of respect them. But IC wants ’em wiped, so I’m going to perforate some rich-boy California types for IC. I love my job; nothing like blowing holes in rich people." "The way to get a Lane Hacker is to give him Cardamine. They like to spend time in California, so that is where I will go. I’ll snag a little Cardamine on the way and use it to buy my way in with them. Once I have their trust… well, you get the idea." "A Bounty Hunter named Harry Riggs went out after some Outcasts in the Badlands but never came back. He had some decent weapons on his ship." Gateway Shipping "We ship Beryllium from this base to Pueblo. Our transports have been coming under Xeno attack, but that is the price of being a shipping firm in Liberty space." "The Beryllium we supply Ageira with in Pueblo will eventually be made into Ship Hull Panels and then sent back to one of the two Liberty shipyards." "We ship Beryllium to this base from Kensington. Our shipments are frequently attacked in the Independent Worlds; no doubt the goods that the criminals manage to steal will end up back in New York." Interspace Commerce "Interspace Commerce began as a banking institution formed to supply other Houses with the capital necessary for the construction of Trade Lanes within their space. Over time we became an insurance agency." "After the Rheinland-Kusari Embargo of 521, IC lost millions of credits as both Houses nationalized their Trade Lanes. The massive debts that those Houses had incurred were wiped away, and the Trade Lanes became theirs." "The tolls that Kusari and Rheinland had to pay us were not nearly the full amount that we had put up to fund their Jump Gates. The compromise reached in the Sirius Commerce Pact was not a compromise for our corporation, but unfortunately Liberty didn’t have the military clout to enforce the payment of Rheinland and Kusari’s debts to us." "Any Trade Lane construction venture that begins is insured by us. If it isn’t, then the Trade Lane doesn’t get built. No one can risk losing the enormous capital required for the construction." "The Bounty Hunters Guild, though perceived as not entirely trustworthy by some, is very helpful to us. They handle all of the nasty work that goes into insuring the progress of Sirius and Liberty." "Recently we partnered with Ageira to create the Universal Ship Identification system, or USI. It is installed in Jump Gates and Trade Lanes so we can see the cargo that is being hauled by each individual vessel, allowing for proper tariffs to be levied and shipments to be properly tracked." "The Lane Hackers’ illegitimate use of our Universal Ship Identification system is infuriating. A technology created for the good of Sirius commerce is being exploited by a bunch of hedonistic junkies! That is why IC has begun hiring the Bounty Hunters in force." "The Lane Hackers must be destroyed. They know which shipments to hit that hurt us the most. Once they are gone, IC will double its current profits; the increase in revenue will be enormous." "Our relations with Kusari and Rheinland have never really recovered. They have banished our company from residence in their major planets, and we cannot even build bases in any of their minor systems. The irony is that we were the ones who lost all the money." "The LPI, though sanctioned with policing the Trade Lanes in Liberty, is as corrupt as many of the criminals it is supposed to be arresting. The LPI can be bribed and coerced by almost any criminal with a little cash. The IC does not put any trust in the LPI." "The Bretonian authorities, the LSF, and the Liberty military are stalwart allies in our crusade against piracy upon the Trade Lanes. They can be trusted not to take bribes or be lenient upon the scum that plague the dark places in Sirius space. If only the Rheinland Federal Police or the LPI could be relied upon…" "Any pirates who attack Trade Lane shipping or Jump Gates deserve to be exterminated, whether their motives are greed or politics. Terror and piracy must not be tolerated." "Outcasts, Corsairs, Red Hessians, Blood Dragons, Golden Chrysanthemums, Liberty Rogues, Unioners, Xenos, the LWB, the Farmers Alliance, Gaians, and Lane Hackers — all these groups attack Trade Lanes. And that’s why IC will pay any Bounty Hunter top dollar to kill them, any of them. But especially Lane Hackers." "IC’s plans for Texas have gone sour — too many criminals in that area. Hudson and Bering have their fill of criminals, too. The Liberty to Rheinland Trade Lanes have been trouble for IC as long as I can remember." "The Lane Hackers are a bunch of California boys who split on Ageira and became the worst possible enemies of IC. They have Trade Lane technology, which allows them to punch ships out of the Trade Lanes. Once that happens, the shipments are basically theirs." "The transport Bradley was attacked by Hackers in the Barrier Cloud in Magellan yesterday. It is believed that they towed it off the Trade Lane somewhere into the cloud to study the latest version more carefully." "The Universal Shipping transport Chesapeake was hijacked several months ago and flown into the Komatsu Cloud. It is rumored to still be there, serving as a Pharmaceuticals storage depot for the Lane Hackers and Rogues." "The Charles Kane and its escorts were ambushed in the Roatan Ice Crystal Cloud several weeks ago, probably by Rogues or Lane Hackers. They commandeered the ship and flew it further into the cloud. Several Bounty Hunters happened upon the hijacked ship, and a fierce firefight ensued. Only one limped back to tell the tale. She said the ship was still out there in the cloud, abandoned and drifting with the field." Kishiro Technologies "Samura should not be here selling Fuel; we supply more than enough H-Fuel to Liberty. Samura would be better served to stay in Kusari where it can continue its illegitimate business practices in safety." "It is unfortunate that Liberty does not use more of Kishiro’s quality Optical Chips, but must instead rely upon Ageira, whose only abilities are crafting Trade Lanes and weapons." "Kishiro supplies this base with H-Fuel from Ogashawa. Much of the H-Fuel that we attempt to ship here is stolen by Rogues and Xenos, which forces us to raise our costs to cover expected losses due to theft." Liberty Police Incorporated "We maintain a presence here at the IC headquarters as a show of support. After all, IC has been insuring investments throughout Liberty for a very long time. This corporation is very interested in curbing piracy. Of course not entirely, or no one would need IC anymore." "I don’t like being around the Bounty Hunters on this base. I recognize some of them as criminals I’ve put away before. But Bounty Hunters can go where the LPI doesn’t have jurisdiction — outside Liberty." "I don’t know why they call them Bounty Hunters — in my book they are assassins, plain and simple. You hire them to go hunt someone down and kill them. Very rarely are they required to bring someone back alive — and that’s usually the runaway son of some executive." Samura Heavy Industries "Samura is an ancient company dating back to the first Shogunate of Kusari. Since then Samura has become the leader in a wide array of technologies. Samura supplies Liberty with her fuel, so they are indispensable to the people of this House. Remember that." "Samura supplies this base with H-Fuel from Osaka. Both Kepler and Galileo are difficult systems to cross, and once inside Liberty we are plagued by the accursed Rogues." "Samura ships Alien Organisms to this base from Kurile. Alien Organisms are difficult to find and can be used in all manner of industry from terraforming to Food production." Synth Foods "The pilots who make the shipping runs within Liberty and Bretonia have it best. Sure there are lots of criminals in this House and in Bretonia, but we have dire enemies in Rheinland and Kusari." "Synth ships run our Paste tubes to this base from Los Angeles. If you want the best Food money can buy, head to Manhattan. That’s where you’ll find the Luxury Foods." "Soon every planet and station in Sirius will have a biodome. Our farms will supply Food to every mouth in the galaxy. The farmers in Stuttgart just don’t realize the noble work they are doing, but they will soon understand." Universal Shipping "We ship Alien Organisms from this base to California Minor, where they are used for terraforming processes. H-Fuel is also shipped by Universal to Los Angeles, West Point, and Detroit." "We bring Oxygen and Water to this base from Manhattan. It’s one of the shortest and safest runs in all of Sirius. It took many years of flying for Universal before I got this cherry assignment." "H-Fuel is brought to Sheffield by our shipping convoys. We need plenty of escorts because every dirty criminal out there has to steal H-Fuel to keep his ship running." Category:Stations Category:Bases